


Sensing something new

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [5]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten stitches into a Sentinel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensing something new

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble

Kirsten knew about Sentinel and Guides. You had to be ignorant not to know about those humans among them.

She just never considered how it would be like to be a Sentinel. Or to be a Guide.

Then she stitched into a dead Sentinel. Killed to protect their Guide. The Guide was then killed as well. Now, the local Alpha wanted answers and just like any other murder, they would investigate.

For a normal human, a Sentinel mind was strange and she actually hurt her ears when the Sentinel listened to the first shots ringing out. Kristen couldn’t comprehend the urge the Sentinel had felt to protect his Guide at every cost. She did feel the mental connection the Sentinel had to their Guide and was secretly jealous about their strong interaction and human connection.

Quickly scanning her surroundings before she had to bounce, she used the Sentinel’s perfect eyesight and caught the shooter. The fierce need to protect, the mental stability the Guide was giving out, and Kirsten wanted that.

She just hoped that leaving the Stitch, she would carry that sense around for a while.

fin


End file.
